The Phoenix Trio
by ironicalthinking
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron receive help from an unknown source in their long hunt for horcruxes. The order gets stronger. Sticks to the plot. *Do Review - makes writing faster*
1. The Beginning

**The Phoenix Trio**

There was an eerie silence that threatened to take over everything and then all of a sudden a voice filled with pain, gloom, misery but was somehow soothing to the people around in the manor was heard. The voice was heard couple of years back and since that day terrible things had started happening. Folks of the local village gathered outside the manor hoping to know something, anything but it became suddenly quiet….

The _manor_ was no ordinary place it was magnificent, it was 3 storey's tall with splendid architecture reflecting a healthy combination between modern and ancient artwork featuring beautifully designed square towers with each tower having a different animal on top. The towers facing the gate had an enormous lion and a deadly snake protecting the boundaries while the other two had an eagle with a badger like they were sensing every movement around. The pillars had striking carvings with rosewood and a kaleidoscope of stained glass and mirrors which reflected the fountain in the centre which was blazing.

The fountain had a phoenix statue which was dazzling silver in color gave an impression that it was on fire but indeed it was giving out water. In a true sense it looked like a royal house which was glowing. This attracted even more onlookers, with a loud bang the phoenix in the garden became golden and the rays overtook the whole castle like manor and it disappeared from view like nothing ever existed.

This would have to be considered out of the ordinary and it was _the phoenix mansion_ as it was known to the locals there just disappeared. The locals understood the meaning immediately and one by one the entire village disappeared save a few house which looked as ordinary as possible. The only thing magical remaining was the name at the gate, **Hammersmith**

The sky seemed to be whimpering with the dark powers overtaking and all around only one ray of hope resided with the _boy-who-lived_ and all of them prayed a silent prayer that he would relive them from the worst. 

Far away as if the prayers were heard a boy got up in the middle of night and sweat beads had formed his forehead…the boy was skinny and had jet black hair; which were sticking in every direction making it look windswept. Overall he looked ordinary except the lightening shaped scar across his forehead that made him extraordinary. _Harry Potter_ sighed another nightmare. He rubbed his scar which was tingling and tried to sleep again. It has just been two days since his early arrival from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry where the headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore had been murdered ruthlessly by none other than by Severes Snape a fellow professor at the school. _Merlin_ how much Harry hated him and was cursing himself for being naïve and letting Snape get the best of all of them. In his guilt he almost missed the popping sound coming from the perfectly manicured lawns of Pivet Drive 4 but the hair on his neck stood up as a warning. He got up alert with his wand in his hand and fervently practicing apparating in his head. What were the 3 D's again?

There was a knock on the door, now the death eaters would never knock would they? The door openened creaking in the hinges and he he saw a figure with shattered robes and a grey haired man with kind eyes looking up to him smiling. Harry didn't lower his wand. Remus Lupin the man said, "Harry lower your wand its me" but Harry didn't do it and was confused and shocked at his appearance but pleased nevertheless and said, 'Prove it'..

"I am a werewolf who is planning to marry tonks and I am moony one of the mauderers who taught you how to make a_patronus_ in your third year to fight against the dementors", said Remus.

Relieved Harry lowered his wand and gave a tight hug to Remus who returned it ever so lovingly. 'Harry I need you to come with me now I have to make u meet someone very important who apparently you should have known about a long time back but neither me or Sirius came about telling you about her'. At Sirius's name Harry looked at Remus and a glint of sadness in his eyes flickered and Harry wondered who the person might be who had a connection to both Remus and Sirius….His heart started beating at the possibility of the person being sent by Dumbledore. He was so lost in making the connection that he followed Remus to the hall where he was scribbling something…

_What are you doing moony?_

Remus gave a small smile at the use of his nickname and explained he was writing a note to Dursleys so when they come home they know where you are and that you are safe

_That would scare them, __said Harry_

_'They will be worried if you are late',_ Moony said frowning

_'Highly doubtful'..._

_"But if something happens…_and Harry cut him saying

_'They will get mad if I come back alive and that their prayers have not been answered!_

Still Remus left a note and they both left walking through the front door. Tagging alongside Remus Harry asked swallowing a lump… _"How are you doing?"_

Remus looked at the boy who was forced to grow up and it looked like he had an added burden to his face; he decided Harry was to be treated as an adult now…he deserved at least that much..._You want the truth..?_

Bewildered Harry nodded...

Remus said,' _Harry the order is in a mess obviously all of are grieving but we are all scared too since it's like we have lost our sense of direction. Mad-Eye is trying to hold it but its turning out to be pretty difficult especially with the giants who seemed to now be showing clear signs of joining Voldemort since..{there was a sad pause} Dumbledore is gone and so are the werewolves who have completely lost faith so you see Voldemort is in a win-win situation...th_e _bloody snake-face'_

Harry listened patiently since it looked Remus really wanted to take it out and Harry was glad Remus was taking him seriously now_…"It is going to get worse I have a feeling especially for the muggles and the muggleborn wizards,"_ said Harry.

They were heading towards Mrs. Figgs house the squib who lived next door to Harry in Pivet drive and she opened the door on Remus's knocking with a half smile and gestured upstairs. Remus took the stairs and Harry followed saying a _hello_ to Mrs. Fig who nodded…

The room was circular and was lit by many candles which gave it a pearly glow except the smell of overcooked cabbage made Harry cringe…Harry looked at the occupant she seemed to be his age who was wearing black robes and looked like a mess but still had a royal sense of belonging. She seemed extremely pretty with her bloodshot eyes which looked like she had been crying but the most striking feature were her eyes which were so damn familiar…his thoughts were cut across with Remus talking..._'Harry now this may come across as a shock but you had a godmother named Phoenix who died a long time and she is her daughter Eleanor. She insisted on meeting you and said it was really urgent and so I had to arrange this meeting and couldn't inform you earlier about it due t security reasons also_...Harry nodded and Remus left the room leaving the door ajar. Eleanor humphed at that and made a movement at which the door charmed shut itself and Harry gasped at the _'wandless magic'_ he had just seen and looked impressed since he was ready to bet there was a _silenco_ charm also placed

She then said, _I don't want us to be overheard, I was hoping to meet you on happier circumstances but given that_. Her voice cracked a great deal but she calmed herself down. Harry was never great at emotional girls; they made him uncomfortable but somehow all he could feel was pity for this good looking stranger. '_Harry its complicated and I don't know from where to start but here it goes I am not only the daughter of your godmother but a distant relation to Albus Dumbeldore. My mother and your parents were best friends all their life...anyways getting to the point Harry I know about the horcruxes and also about your task ahead…."_

Hearing about his godmother wasn't so shocking as this and it must have appeared on his face since Eleanor continued with ignoring his expressions.

_ "Harry Dumbledore also informed me about the horcruxes and also your task ahead and Harry I have a __request"_and a with a bated breadth she continued_ "I would like to join you in finding and destroying them…He lost a hand while destroying one and I shudder to think our state and plus. _Harry just cut her…

_'Eleanor why hasn't Dumbledore even mentioned once about you and together_?' Harry gulped caz he himself didn't know how he was going about it and plus he wasn't so sure about Ron & Hermoine (his best friends) would leave him alone...

Eleanor seemed to be expecting this and said..."_Harry I know you don't know me but trust me I know what I am talking. Harry we will have to undertake rigorous training and lots of other work and also Dumbeldore has left you a letter, __which she gave it to Harry"…__._Before Harry could open the latter a fireball appeared out of nowhere which made Harry pull Eleanor closer but she brushed it of aside smiling and started stroking the fireball which instantly tuned into a beautiful bird with red feathers which Harry instantly recognized and cried out aloud "_**fawkes"**_

Harry stood speechless as the bird perched upon his shoulder and his hand involuntarily started stroking it with his eyes glistening with tears.

'Lo _fawkes_! The bird just nuzzled Harry and this seemed to provide him comfort and the bird left a low whistle which seemed to say "_trust your instincts_" after which fawkes flew and steeled himself comfortably on Eleanor. Harry looked up and saw Eleanor smile up at him and gaze adoringly at the bird. She nodded and with trembling hands opened the letter;

_The Phoenix Manor_

_Dearest Harry,_

_My child, my brave child I apologize on not being there in person to make you meet your childhood friend but circumstances prevented it. This letter in your hand could mean only one thing that I have lived my life and passed on. Harry I sincerely request you to not grieve over my death, the living should be pitied not the dead._

_I hereby leave you for your journey the sorting hat which can be borrowed at the time of need and hope that you can make full use of it. I also leave my pensive for all the crowded thoughts and only wish for you to keep an open mind. I leave your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley my mirror and deluminator to make sure he is always aware. I leave Miss Hermoine Granger my personal collection of books which have to be shared with Eleanor._

_I wanted to share much more with you but son trust your instincts and keep your friends closer but always remember help will be given to those who deserve it._

_May you have a long life ahead._

_Albus Percival __Wulfric____Brian Dumbledore_

Harry was disheartened and to some extent relieved on knowing he had something of Dumbeldore to hold on to. There was no mention of Horcruxes nothing save the curious things he had left behind for Ron and the underlined word Wulfric. He looked at Eleanor who was busy patting fawkes with a saddest expression but both the bird and her were looking intentionally in each other eyes like they were having a conversation. He coughed a little blushing a little like he had interrupted something when Eleanor looked at him with curious eyes. He didn't mention anything from the letter but told her to explain everything. It was more than two hours when Harry and Eleanor left the room after discussing everything riht from his stay to training, to the letter which he in the end landed up sharing with her. Just before heading out the room, Eleanor handed him a curled up paper and asked him to open it at his house. He quickly put it in his pocket and started heading downstairs and saw a very funny scene.

Remus was sleeping on the couch in a very awkward angle with his mouth half open and the whole couch seemed to be trembling by his weight. Harry didn't know what went trhough him but he suddenly though if he could upturn the couch and he was shocked when it happened. Remus was thrown down and all the fur which hung on the opposite wall fell on him making it look like he was wearing different color wigs…

_ "I didn't do it! I swear lily..! James and Sirius made me do it…They thought green was the best color and harry enjoyed it too ask him"..._exclaimed Remus on waking up and stopped instantly sniffing the fur and started _sneezing_…

Harry and Eleanor's eyebrows shot up and while he bursted out laughing Eleanor just gave a half smile...all the commotion seemed to have woken up Mrs. Figg who came out wearing the most bizarre nightgown which was bright orange in color and Harry was sure to bet it was cat fur. Harry and Remus hid a smile and said their goodbyes. Eleanor held fawkes and with a final wave disappeared with the bird.

Harry still had a hint of a smile while walking back to his house with Remus who was blushing and cringing at the fur smell and it seemed to do him good since he would start smiling too…Remus insisted on leaving Harry to his bedroom door which irritated Harry to some extent,' _Harry will see you soon. You take care and try to stay out of danger and I know I know (as it looked Harry was going to interrupt) danger rushes towards you but this time try stepping aside_'…and with that he left...

Harry fell on his bed and saw outside the first ray of sunlight and the early birds chirping and fell asleep thinking finally he was doing something that was worthwhile which added to his determination.


	2. Something Impossible

CHAPTER 2:- Something Impossible

A huge snake was slithering towards the commotion excited and hissing with was nearly breakfast time now and her master was calling her."_hiss hiss master am comingggg"_.the lane was really narrow and dark even though it was nearly daytime it seemed to be plunged into evil dark forces that threatened to swallow any light that the end of the lane were a group of black robed people with masks on and a huge throne engraved with snakes. The screams would have made even the dead shiver but it seemed ordinary for the masked people since some of them were actually laughing with glee. A family of four muggles were being tortured senselessly and they were asked to do magic and not doing so every body part was being pulled apart and then cut into pieces, there was blood splattered everywhere and just beside there was a heap of human bones and castrated bodies, the sight would have been a nightmare for many a people and suddenly everything seemed to have gone silent as a light shone from one pale hand with long spider fingers _"Nagini beloved come to masterrrr"_

'_Ah! The master has got food for me hiss_'_ "No nagini those mudbloods are not for you, you my dearest will have the puresttt blood worth of you."_

These hissing noises made no sense to the deatheaters around but they all were trying to suppress a shudder as the snake glided to the throne. The light subsided and a tall man with a face so gruesome which looked like a snake with only slits for nostrils and red eyes emerged and the snake hanging over his frame...LORD VOLDEMORT then spoke in a whisper but every word had a pronounced effect on the silent crowd

'_Where is Draco Malfoy?.Nagini is hungry...'_ A masked man stood out and though his unmistakable blonde hair shown he shivered and said as he bowed and kissed his masters robe. _I don't know master...he hasn't come he just seems to have disappeared...this was followed by a loud cry of pain_. _'Crucio!...enjoying it Lucius you are telling me your pathetic little creature has disappeared just like that'_. a cruel laugh and this time more pain cries followed..

Harry woke up with pain simmering through every body part and his scar throbbed viciously and before he could understand as to why Draco hadn't returned to his dearest father and master, a thundering sound made him semi-conscious but it was just someone shouting more precisely his uncle. _"Petunia just look at the gut of that Potter boy. He has left a note saying he will be gone for the night. I am sure he must have gone out for a rendezvous; he must be planning it for two days; not coming out of the room! I have caught the boy now;_ the vein seemed to be on the verge of bursting when Harry climbed downstairs.

"_Oh! Here are you boy. Where did you go? You can't just party out whenever you feel like"_ nodding towards his wife Petunia and his son Dudley who seemed to have come to see Harry getting scolded.

"_I didn't go for any kind of party"_ said Harry exasperated looking at his uncle and trying not to notice similarities between his uncle and a big brown duck. _Hah! Right that's why your ruddy owl wasn't making any noise last night you took her with you or you must have trained it to give you warnings and I didn't even find my car keys (Dudley swallowed a lump at that time) you ruddy well are grounded if anything at all happens.._

"_Are you honestly this stupid"_ said Harry. A shrilly reply made Harry's ear cringe _'One more word about my Vernon and you watch out boy I have given you a place in this house, paid for everything'_

_'Don't you dare even call this stupid place a house, you haven't treated me anything better than filth infact Aunt Petunia I think u treat garbage also nicely than me...I am putting up with you because I have no option and because I told Dumbledore. told me to stay here."(_Stuttering) Harry completed the sentence _"Aha! Scared of him boy that dubbledor guy will wicker you or something."_

"_No he is dead! and before you make me sure there's no hope for your sanity I m getting out of here"_. Harry dashed out of the door and started walking towards the garage. He desperately needed to sleep and in his anger he didn't see the surprise and the shock evident on the face of his aunt on mentioning his headmaster's death.

The garage was just like the rest of the house clean actually excessively clean and perfect just like Aunt Petunia wanted it to be and was thinking about how he always thought the burrow (Ron's house) as an ideal house. It was perfect even with its weirdness and it was so homely and then he thought of how gifted and lucky his best mate is; thinking about Ron he finally thought of Ginny. She was so beautiful and with a pang of guilt for hurting her after breaking up with her he went of to sleep thinking about her just made him calm and composed though he missed her terribly.

Harry got up with a crick in his neck and checked outside; it was late afternoon he guessed and started wondering how come the car was still in the garage when he remembered it was a Sunday. No wonder he wasn't woken up. He got up and opened the door. _'Ahhhh' _his foot started throbbing and with teary eyes he started looking for the source of pain and saw he had stepped on a food plate which had broken while cutting through his skin. He sighed now he was scared his aunt will murder him, he quickly cleaned up the mess while hurriedly dumping the food in his mouth and went inside his beloved so called home speculating as to why was the food plate there definitely had to be Dudley 's was of getting him into more trouble. Aunt Petunia was sipping afternoon tea when Harry entered; she did not even acknowledge him which made him happy but she was looking at him every now and then opening and closing her mouth at some interval just as it seemed his aunt had gathered the courage to ask him an owl flew and dropped him a letter. Aunt Petunia screamed but the owl made no movement but looked at Harry expectantly. Harry gave a bite of the toast to the owl from Aunt Petunia's plate which made his aunts eyes bulge out and Harry was sure to bet her long neck had deflated. The letter had unmistakable handwriting of his best friends. He smiled eager to read his letter. _"How many times do have to tell you.I don't want owls treating my house as a 't the owls supposed to be asleep during the day?...Oh! but I forget your world is just freakish and.."_ '_Get to the point Aunt what is it?'_ Harry said and was mentally congratulating him on shutting up both his uncle and aunt whilst not caring about his punishment at all. His aunt looked like she wanted to shout some more but settled at asking him a flat tone_, 'Dumbledore wasn't he supposed to be powerful. I mean he did survive for so many years how did he die?_' Harry almost choked as he remembered his mentor again and replied in a cold voice _'He was murdered by Snape a professor from my school on Voldemort's orders but why are asking surely you aren't bothered'._ At this his aunt's expression became hard again but before she could say anything Harry had walked to his room and shut the door with a bang. Today he felt rebellious, wondering what exactly made him misbehave and attuned it all of feeling restless and not having an aim. He opened the letter thinking of his best friends at the Burrow

Hi Harry

_Harry are you well? Are you eating properly_ (ofcourse this is from 'mione)

Lats night you were upto something it looks like because this morning we both had surprises though 'mione thinks we have to be more careful but I have got such amazing things presented to me.

_Harry isn't it funny that was no owl to deliver and moreover the security at burrow is strengthened so no one can apparate. How did the things come to our possession?_

Hermoine is being cryptic since she thinks our letters could get read. Harry was sure that if Ron was in front of him; he would be rolling his eyes but he was so thankful for his cleverest friend. He read the letter ahead which was normal enquiries except the last paragraph written by hermoine which caught his attention.

_Harry did you try the scrolls out I cant seem to start it but it looks like advanced magic and I tried all of the morning working on it and the only thing I could figure out was that there are many advanced charms relating to privacy placed on it and looks like it has a password which I did try a couple but it still doesn't seem to work. It's just blank. Especially if I handle Ron's scroll I can't even see the charmed circle. I figured the mirror though. I am still reading up on it and surprisingly so is Ron._

Yes mate 'mione is quite frustrated since she has actually spent her entire time from dawn on it. Let us know if you get any success.

Harry completely forgot about that, he quickly checked his jeans and found the scroll. He opened it verily which was just a small page with a button like circle in the centre. When he pressed the button there were words on the scroll.

_Moony. Prongs and Padfoot made the first generation. Now our time to unlock havoc._

_I start with you._

This made no sense, starts with him, what starts with him and it suddenly clicked him and excitedly he said "Dumberldore's Army", but nothing happened. Disheartened he read the lines again, even went through Hermione's letter again for any more clues but it seemed like he had to solve it for them to get the message. It seemed it was more like the gold coin they used. He knew he had to unlock it but he couldn't understand by what. He took up the newspaper and glanced through it which was full of Dumbeldore's memories and his relationship with the boy who lived. There were a couple of articles on the Ministry and the update on Rita Skeeter being given the position of the editor for 'The Daily Prophet'. He sighed at the start of the ministry getting corrupted and with a pang he realized the scrolls password. 'The-boy-who-lived' he whispered and the scroll brightened up and there was writing on it.

_Harry forgive my humor but when I made these scrolls these were the first words that popped in my head. This scroll has three other copies which will be set in motion on your activating it. Each one of us can have a password and the button in the centre will have to be pressed to convey your messages to Ron, Hermoine or me. I just thought this will be much faster and a safer way to communicate. It will glow on a message being received but only you can see the glow and read the message since it will work on flesh memory just like a snitch. Also to others it will look like you are reading a book. If you don't want to share the message with everyone just think of that person and the message and only both of them can see the messages. Try it I hope you are ok with using this and my forthrightness in sending to your friends already. I shall be getting in touch soon. Till then wish you well._

This was brilliant utterly brilliant, he didn't need a quill and coin was too small to type a lot and he could talk to his friends whenever he wanted to. The first thing he did was hold the button and thought of Eleanor and the message of his thanks on such a brilliant idea. Within seconds he received an answer, _'Harry I am glad on hearing from you. Remus is actually with me and wondering on my sudden urge to read. I just made up that I wanted to check on some herbal plant. How are you?'_

Harry spoke to her a couple more minutes and assured on his acceptance in the plan and then started a group message. Within minutes he got a reply

Ron: this is bloody brilliant, now no more owls

Hermoine: Ron shush we need to thank Eleanor. If you are there, thank you for the books but I wonder on the mode of transprtaion.

Eleanor: it was fawkes, he can be very quiet when he wants to.

Ron: well I'd like to be filled up on whats going on?

Hermoine: Yes harry

Harry then explained the entire plan to them and after that Eleanor requested rather subtly if she could leave the conversation. Harry had the distinct feeling she wanted him and his friends to converse in private. The minute she left there were fast writings appearing in his scroll.

Ron: Harry finally we have someone who knows something. Dumbledore didn't leave us stranded. Now about the plan to get out of the house once you come to burrow you shall know everything.

Hermoine: I think this way to communicate is great but for some reason I still don't trust her, for starters we don't even know her last name.

Harry had the feeling that hermoine didn't like to admit to the brilliancy but he replied. _I trust fawkes, he was dumbledores._ This shut both of them up and they started planning his

The plan was wonderful but how in the world was Harry going to convince his Uncle Vernon that the worst wizard in the wizarding history is going to be after his life. Harry's aunt it seems had been avoiding him for the next two days because he had been trying to talk to her about the security issue but she just didn't last for more than 10 minutes in a room if Harry entered. It would have been great had it been all these years. Harry would have loved to stay alone but now he desperately needed to talk to his aunt so gathering up all his Gryffindor courage he knocked on his aunts bedroom door he wanted to talk to his aunt and uncle together. Uncle Vernon opened the door and looked absolutely shocked that Harry had knocked but remembering his last conversation he asked gruffly.'What do you want boy?' ". (great there goes my courage) sighing continued.I need to talk to you about your safety". said this must have hit a nerve since his uncle started screaming.' What do you mean safety. My family is perfectly safe..! But ever since you have .' "Let the boy in"...said his aunt appalled his uncle shut up and Harry looked around in the room and just at that time Dudley had entered the room.. "Mom my pants are a little loose...you think I have lost loads of weight because I just have this feeling I have started shedding many pounds" Dudley commented..Harry almost hid his laughter with a cough but continued immediately explaining his aunt, uncle and Dudley about the impending dangers upon them.

"_See petunia I told you this boy is nothing but trouble. This boy has just ruined our life and he tells me I should leave this house so that those other freaks wont trouble me about his information...well I am ready to give any information they want"_ exclaimed Uncle Vernon smugly_. "Well they will take the information either way first by torturing you and then killing you _"said Harry in a cold voice_."I can with the help of the order give you guys a safe place to live but it is on you but however pathetic you have behaved with me I do not fancy you guys my only living family (irritated pause) getting tortured and dying." _

"_Dad I want to go where this order people are staying. I trust Harry."_ Harry did not believe what Dudley had just said and wouldn't have believed had he not seen his lips move and hear him whimper. "_Thanks Dudders or rather Big guy you finally have started making sense"_ Harry said with a wink.. So with great difficulty Harry made his Uncle understand the precautions and told them that they will have to move in the next four days in between his uncle did exclaim about his important rite important! Harry thought but said nevertheless_."Uncle how will you work if you are dead".and that was his final statement that made something impossible possible._

The next four days passed far too slowly in Harry's opinion, the house emptying process was taking forever with Dudley's games, Aunt petunia's cleaning supplies and the various other items they thought they might require. At the forth day Kingsley and Remus came and took his cousins away. Harry was then just waiting since he had finished all his packing. It would be a couple more days before he became 17. All he could do is read, wait but he was too restless for that. There was a loud bang and the whole house shook. Harry dreaded the worst but at time he felt a searing pain in his head and almost fainted with the pain. His vision cleared enough to see a lot of people apparated and he passed out.


	3. Farewell

**CHAPTER 3:- Farewell**

_Ennervate! Common Harry get up, we are under attack_. This was the third time Ron tried to wake Harry up into consciousness and it worked. Harry blinked his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. Somehow he had landed up in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione surrounding him. When there was a loud hiss and a huge snake came attacking Hermione from behind; she gasped and fainted. Harry managed whispering to Ron to apparate her away. Ron looked utterly devastated and shocked. Nagini was coming for her second attack when there was an unmistakable whisper, _"Not now Nagini one at a timeee"_ Harry screamed for Ron to take Hermione away, and geared up to face HIM. This awoke Ron and he quickly took Hermione but not before blasting the ceiling off which Harry was sure to have harmed the snake since it retreated in the corner and this gave Harry the much needed time get his wand out but nothing could have every prepared him to see blazing red eyes with only one gleam to kill.

There was dust everywhere, his eyes were tearful, his scar hurt him insanely but he managed charming a brick to act as a defender at the red eyes which could be seen from all the dust around. This time Voldemort wordlessly aimed his wand at him and green light started coming towards him in slow motion, Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself to face death when a fireball came in between, it was but a second late since the green light had scraped through Harry and he disappeared at that time. The last he saw was Voldemort being thrown away and he knew no more.

Harry felt he was floating in the night sky which was a brilliant black with millions of stars twinkling and the moon shinning radiantly over him; he was just admiring the beauty wondering how much time had passed and was this heaven. He saw a small light in the distance, he started following it and after sometime he came to a clearing which seemed familiar, there was a fountain with sparkling water. He had a sudden urge to drink; the minute the water touched his lips there was huge change. He felt his body was being split open and he knew at that moment he wasn't dead but alive.

Everyone had surrounded Harry's bed by midnight except for Ron who was at Hermione's bed just holding her hand. Eleanor, Remus, Mrs Weaseley gasped when finally Madam Pomphrey found a pulse on Harry. He was going to be ok. It was going to be a painful recovery but he will live. Madam Pomphrey told them that his magical core was divided but now it was repairing itself so he will take a lot of time to heal internally. She shall be sending all the potions that Harry had to take to make sure there is no relapse. Dobby was summoned to be taking care of Harry and they all went to Hermione's room. It was a big room with a couple chairs conjured everyone had taken a seat.

Hermione gave a weak smile with Ron beside who was possessively holding her. Remus and Tonks were directly opposite them with Tonks fussing over him. Mr and Mrs Weaseley were in shock though the latter was staring constantly at Ron's hand. Bill, Fleur, the Weaseley twins, Kingsley, Mad-eye moody were all sharing two large couches though one could say that Fleur was almost sitting on Bill's lap. The small surprise in the gathering was Abbeforth and McGonagall. As soon as Eleanor entered the room everyone looked at her expectantly which showed no change in her demeanor. She looked calm.

It was Abbeforth who started addressing the group_. "As you'll are aware we have suffered no great losses and we should thank Eleanor for the right decision in consulting Remus and me for what happened earlier tonight. I would like to tell you'll we are at Phoenix mansion which is her house and for the time being our safe house. It will be possible to accommodate everyone comfortably. Eleanor came to me earlier this evening with the information on Voldemort (a few shudders were in the room at the name) attacking Harry. How she came to know about that I know not but it helped us save Harry so that's what matters. _The bigger gasp was at the end of this sentence since it brook no questioning. _I was asked to head the Order if anything happened to the Order but I would like Remus to take over from now on. The Order…"_

Mrs Weaseley cut in sharply; _"I will not have any order business being spoken in front of the children"._ Before anyone could say anything Eleanor addressed; _"With all due respect ma'am at this time we know more information than the Order will know and have been entrusted with a task already. We are all adults who willingly want to participate in fighting against the dark forces; it will be with or without your guidance. I don't want to be impenitent but I am just stating a fact that there are no more children in this room remaining. Voldemort made sure he took our childhood from us."_

This speech had everyone with their mouth open while only Remus gave a half smile nodding at Eleanor and the Weasely twins were almost about to give a standing ovation but were held back by Bill.

"_Molly as Eleanor said we have more important stuff to take care of like how they came to know about our plan to take Harry away today. After going to Grimmauld Palace I came to know our meetings used to have one_ _spy who was none other than Kreacher who did so out of loyalty for the Black family. The Malfoys have tortured him for all information and in the end he was slaughtered"._ Hermione started sniffling _'Poor elf'_; Ron in his shock at Eleanor's speech rekindled her hand and started soothing her.

They discussed a couple more matters in terms of the giants, werewolves and rising infiltration of the dark forces in the Ministry. Kingsley was of the opinion that it was a more matter of weeks before the death eaters would have a complete. The situation looked grim on the whole. The interesting thing that was noted was the security at Department at Mysteries which was intensified even more. They couldn't understand the cause for it and Mr. Weaseley and Kingsley were given the task to snook around. After having hot chocolate served around by the elves; everyone retired to their rooms except for Eleanor and Ron. Mrs. Weaseley wanted to stay back but Mr. Weaseley guided her out reluctantly.

_Do you mind?_ Eleanor asked Hermione and at her nod she put a _Muffialito_ charm. How are you feeling Hermione, except for the letter and the brief meeting we haven't got the chance to talk properly especially about the mirror and the books. As I told you'll in the letter we I am asking your permission to join your famous trio for the horcrux expedition and would really like to be a part of this hunt. I won't go into all the details since we rather wait up for Harry to wake up. Ron and Hermione nodded at the same. Ron asked about the house and the mirror. Eleanor explained all the charms and defense mechanisms placed on the house and also handed them a chain each which was a portkey to the mansion which could be used on emergency purposes. They talked in brief since Hermione was really interested in knowing Eleanor's schooling and everything and they were both shocked to know that she was home-schooled with two other people since she seemed the outgoing types it kind of didn't match her personality. Ron invited Eleanor to Bill's wedding which she happily agreed to attend. She also told Hermione that she will have an elf named Sara at her beck and call. Hermione frowned and asked directly; "how many elves are there in this house, do they get paid? Eleanor looked confused while Ron was just blushing red, "umm we have about 10 here for the mansion save mine and Uncle Carthainn. At the surname; Ron's eyebrows shooted up and very abruptly he asked; so are you a Carthainn. Eleanor blushed at this and nodded. Ron explained that Hermione cared a bit more about elves, Eleanor seemed to understand this and assured Hermione to go down the elf house and interact with them if she waned. This seemed to satisfy her for the time being_. 'My room is just across the hall of Harry's so if you need anything at all feel free to come in. Wish you a speedy recovery Hermione. Goodnight Ron'._

Hermoine asked Ron about the Carthainn which Ron readily supplied saying that they were the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in the world and were well known in all the magical community. They are blood line of the royalty of wizarding families; and they had an ability for wandless magic. This explained a lot to Hermione and she seemed satisfied while Ron was just pure impressed with the stranger going to become their friend. Together they agreed that they would require her help and agreed to make her more comfortable.

The next couple days just passed the same way, Hermione recovered quickly since they had a strong anti-venom already prepared when Mr. Weaseley was attacked by _Nagini._ Ronald with his twin brothers were busy exploring the place and enjoying the vast grounds since his family had left immediately for the Burrow the next day to prepare for the wedding and to pick up Ginny from their Aunt Murial.

Hermione and Eleanor seemed to be holed up in the latter's rooms for hours on end and even Ron wasn't admitted in her chamber or sitting room. Harry's condition remained the same. He was stable but not conscious. At the end of the week the girls had become best of pals and only when Hermione was around could you see a smile on Eleanor's face or it would like she was in mourning.

It was a week and two days when it was just a usual day, Ron started his day with the usual routine, he freshened up went down to the dinning area for breakfast where Remus and Hermione were already sitting and were in a serious discussion about something relating to the Ministry and there was another person who looked very familiar, Remus introduced the man as Mr. Carthainn who seemed like a very solemn guy. The twins entered the room and even they felt quietand were almost in awe of the man. Later they all came to know the reason was that Carthainn had caught them trying to sneak out to the village outside, they were struck back by the charms at the gate and intruder alarm sounded. The right time of the head of the house made sure there were no injuries with the twins. The amount of wandless magic done by the man had made the twins starstruck. It was funny to see them look upto someone other than Sirius and Remus. Ron was busy gulping his food down when Dobby popped in the dinning area saying Harry Potter was waking up.

Harry awoke in strange surrounding; his head felt like it was being constantly hammered. His body felt stiff like it hadn't been moved for months on end; but he surprisingly had clean clothes and smelt fresh and the bed was really comfortable. He moved his hand to the side table to get his glasses when Dobby came in quickly and assisted him to sit up and wear the glasses with constantly muttering_; Harry Potter is awake at last sir, we been missing your company, Dobby should get the mistress._ He gave some water to Harry and asked his permission to be back but not before answering Harry's query about the place he was at.

Harry looked around and found himself in a huge room which was decorated lavishly with gold and red reminding him of Hogwarts but with richer fabrics. There looked like other rooms attached at both the sides of the fireplace which was at centre of the room, there were couches in the room itself, the best thing was the view from the floor to ceiling windows which showed the entire front lawn of the house with a fountain. Harry shivered as he remembered the fountain from his dream. There was a knock on the door and Eleanor entered looking really good with her hair open and still in her night clothes with a gown which looked like it was wrapped quickly.

_Good morning Harry, though I think it's a tad late you decided to join us._ She gave a bright smile at him which made her look even prettier with the dimples. Harry was dumbstruck but managed smiling which felt like an effort itself. He asked on how long he had been unconscious when Eleanor corrected him saying he was merely resting. Harry wanted to ask so much but at that time, Ron, Hermione and Remus entered the room. They were surprised to see Eleanor there and smiling but were glad to see Harry awake. Harry asked about Hermione at which she replied happily on her recovery while Ron was talking about playing quidditch and something about the Weaseley wins getting almost knocked out. Remus shushed them since Harry looked drowsy and asked them all to leave but Eleanor instructed Dobby to make sure that Harry some broth before he slept again. Harry slept full stomach and had funny dreams of running behind a lion who looked scared on being caught on.


	4. Magical Memories

**Chapter 4 – Magical Memories **

It was a bright sunny day when Harry again opened his eyes, like the last time Dobby was there to assist him and make him sit up. Harry requested some food which Dobby was glad to get but only after checking that Harry was capable on his own to get up. Harry tried to get up but a wave of dizzy spell hit his head so he sat on the bed for a long time as he felt refreshed but empty in the inside like something was different, good but different. He took his wand in his hand was surprised to feel the power running through his veins. He never felt the power so freely, so strongly. He knew it had something to do with the attack. _Who should he ask_, Dumbledore would have been the right person, _Alas!_ There was no one to understand what he felt.

Dobby appeared with the tray. He ate heartily and felt better. He decided to take a long shower and walked slowly to the fireplace. He opened the first door and saw a sitting room combined with a study and a small library. He gasped at the volume of books, there were books on _Advanced Transfiguration_, _An animagus – A detailed study_, _Different ways to repelling dark curses, Various dark objects and their effects_, _Advanced Protection Charms_…..these were just some of the issues he could read. He decided to explore that later especially the animagus one, he felt something when he saw the books, something familiar but he couldn't place. He had a feeling he had seen these books somewhere especially the charms one. He opened it, on the first page there seemed to be a note in definitely male handwriting,

_Dear Lils,_

_Happy Birthday sweetheart! I am sorry I couldn't take you out for your birthday though we both desire it. Its all for our Harry. I hope you like the book and I am sure you shall be reading this to Harry. I sometimes don't understand your need to educate our baby but do remember he is a Mauderer first._

_Your second surprise is downstairs._

_Dutifully yours_

_James Potter_

_PS – Harry is waiting down for you with another of his own gift and ofcourse Nixie is joining._

His eyes filled with tears, this was a book his father had gifted his mom. He remembered Remus telling him once on his mother being gifted in charms. He smelled the book hoping to get some scent of his bother, but it smelled of dust, burnt traces of wood. He hugged the book close and sighed. _I miss you mom, I miss you dad._

He ran his hand over the note once again and wondered who Nixie was. Was it some kind of a pet, he strained his memory to search for something, anything but all he landed up doing was to start his headache.

"_Harry Potter sir, you should take a bath. I have laid out fresh clothes for you"._ Dobby's voice cut through his haze and he followed Dobby to the other room which was a huge bathroom connected with a wardrobe. There was a large pool with hot steaming water already bubbling up. He realized the book was still in his hand. He kissed it once more discreetly and gave it to Dobby to put it back and slipped into the bath. He wondered how this book came here. He had numerous questions for Eleanor but for some reason he trusted her.

After the shower he asked Dobby to get Ron, Hermione and Eleanor. He started searching for other books which may be from his parents but there were none. He took the charms book and started reading it. He could here bickering in the room since his door was open and was engulfed the next moment with bushy brown hair and Ron lazily saying, "_Mione let him breathe! Mate you have a good sitting room here. I reckon mine is just the room and no library. Your view is killer though, bloody awesome." _Harry just smiled while Ron shook hands with him. They settled down in the chair. He asked about Eleanor and was told she should be joining soon at which Ron snorted and said. Mate she doesn't get up till late morning. I call it afternoon but she tends to call it in morning.

"_It is morning and I say really early. Harry you have to stop getting up so early but ofcourse you have been sleeping so much._" Eleanor sent a mock glare to Ron and settled herself next to Hermione. There was an awkward silence which Harry broke by asking to be filled in on everything. Hermione looked at Eleanor while Ron just commented _finally!_

"_Hermione knows most of what I am telling you'll. I guess I will start with the heirlooms which Dumbledore left with us as his last wish. The mirror which Dumbledore has given Ron is actually one of the rare __El espejo, it has been designed by Dumbledore personally it basically links all the places you want and you can talk to the person you wish to. For example Ronald wants to talk to his father. He will devise a question which only his father can answer which will be presented to his father in a way no one else can recognize. He can either answer at that time or if its not convenient than later by just nudging it. This is the way I used to talk to Dumbledore during school days."_

"_Wow so this works like a telephone, what if someone wants to get in touch with Ron" _asked Harry.

"_That's not possible and Hermione is trying to see if she can add something to that since I think she will be capable on reading up on it," _Ron added in a proud voice continuing. "_Also the mirror works as a sneakoscope but you can see the people and not just the noise. Helps you get better prepared to face intruders. Moody I am sure will give anything for this. Constant vigilance!"_

The Deluminator is for lights which Harry nodded on seeing it used before. He has given Hermione and me books based on horcruxes but they are really crass and so we don't think we shall be referring to it except for the destroying book. It says in that, there a couple of ways to destroy the horcrux but they are really life threatening. The only way which we can think of right now is the basilik venom which can destroy it and that's why we should make a trip to Hogwarts.

Hary had a brilliant idea at that time, he remembered the letter that Dumbledore had sent him, he quickly rushed out and got the letter.

He quickly showed them the part

_I hereby leave you for your journey the sorting hat which can be borrowed at the time of need and hope that you can make full use of it. I also leave my pensive for all the crowded thoughts and only wish for you to keep an open mind. I leave your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley my mirror and deluminator to make sure he is always aware. I leave Miss Hermione Granger my personal collection of books which have to be shared with Eleanor._

The sorting hat could be summoned in need and the only thing that Harry had seen the sorting hat do was give him the sword of Godric Gryffindor. They had the means to destroy the horcruxes but the important thing was the sword already had the venom imprints on it. They were all elated since carrying the venom would have been a great issue but even bigger than that was getting into Hogwarts. At this Harry raised his eyebrows at which Ron solemnly answered; _Mate Snape is the new Headmaster_. Harry actually screamt _What?_ How did that…did that happen.

"_The ministry is about to fall soon Harry, people are already wary of the changes and no one can deny the rule of the governors of Hogwarts which most of them are related to dark arts;"_ Hermione calmly responded.

Harry first thought was of Ginny, Neville, Luna even; then he thought about the wizarding world, Diagon Alley. Everything he came to love would be taken back by one same person Voldemort. There was fury in his heart like never before; the window panes started trembling, the vase kept on study table burst, the books started falling down.

_Harry calm down_, Hermione squeaked, Ron got scared but immediately put up a strong shield charm. There was one thing which calmed him down, he saw the phoenix fountain which had become bloody red, and the furry actually stopped out of surprise.

Everything stopped at that time and Harry collapsed on the sofa. Dobby popped at that time, "_Harry Potter sir, you should exert yourself so much, and your magical core is still developing."_

"_How can you tell that Dobby_," Eleanor asked curiously even Hermione started paying attention though she was still wary of Harry. The latter was just ashamed that he lost his control to this extent.

"_Miss Carthainn, we as elves can detect magical power in a person while you just depict immense power; you have some other magical imprint. Miss granger is purely one core which is powerful while Mr Wessly is a power which is not unlocked yet. Harry Potters core it seems confusing since his core appears to be taking up whole of his body."_

Eleanor gasped, that explains it all. Hermione gave a bright smile at that while Ron looked exasperated with only the girls understanding. Harry had not even looked up, he was embarrassed.

"_Dobby can you get us some hot chocolate and cookies, also Harry I have done worst things than this when I lost my anger. Loosing control over your emotions makes you human. "_ Eleanor broke Harry self imposed quietness.

In the background Ron could hear Dobby giving a list of food items to be gotten.

After Dobby left, Eleanor continued as if nothing had happened and explained that her uncle gifted her a tent which was a family heirloom and was one of the best protected tent which charms that wear nearly indestructible since over the years her forefathers had placed curses. This will come in handy during their hunt since they always couldn't stay at home. They discussed the books and the tents in detail and after the food had been given Eleanor explained about the attack. Her mention of the tip off person made Harry choke on his cookie.

"_Draco Malfoy told you there was going to be an attack on me? How did he know? Why, why would he do that. We are sworn enemies, he is death-eater."_ Eleanor just smiled while Ron looked dejected when Eleanor started explaining that Malfoys' were related to her, that Draco was forced to follow the dark lords order, he even went to length of summoning Dobby and making him spy at the Malfoy Manor from where Dobby came to know about the attack. Voldemort had come to know about the attack since Snape had confounded Mudunguns in getting the date and the way they were moving Harry out. Harry again felt a pang of anger but his curiosity overcame anger. He later learnt that the death eaters couldn't beat around the wards till the time Voldemort came in and the main thing came into focus, his surviving another Death Curse.

Hermione took over and mentioned, "_Harry, Eleanor and myself have been researching for more than a week and we have come to the conclusion that on the night that Voldemort (there was tremor but very slight) attacked you. The curse rebounded on him and his soul split and attached himself to the one thing living that was you. When the curse hit you, your soul survived while Voldemort's died. That's why you survived and your core is developing yet. We are not aware of the damage yet or of your powers but Madam Pomphrey checked and found you are pure and completely you. Another thing since you and Voldemort were connected we don't know if that exists yet."_

Harry knew instantly it did and told them the same. Hermione gasped saying it shouldn't be possible while Eleanor asked if his scar hurt at which he replied no, not at all.

Ron this time immediately asked Harry to reach out to _you-know-who's_ mind. He seemed excited. Harry tried and he found himself staring across at a room, a circular room. It was really dark and there seemed to be only Voldemort and his snake.

"_My sweet, we are making mistakes with the boy…..we don't know where he is, I shall have to go back to where I began, the death curse should have affected…..sssss…..it blasted me back"…._his conversation stopped there since there was a knock on the door and Voldemort answered, "_Come in Severes."_

Harry instantly came out since he didn't think he could manage seeing Snape again. He looked tired but there was no pain when he entered Voldemort's mind. He shared the memory at which he noticed Eleanor becoming really pale but Ron was excited since he asked if Harry could find out the places of horcruxes. Eleanor seemed to think that wasn't possible and even Harry agreed saying he could only see through his eyes on what was happening and nothing else. This saddened Ron but he still felt it was great that they atleast had destroyed one horcrux though unintentionally.

This brought the image of the phoenix fountain in his dream, did that water save him, was that phoenix tears? He put that for later thinking. All the four of them discussed about the horcruxes and filled up Eleanor on how they were destroyed. She seemed really interested to know on how Dumbledore destroyed the ring since his hand seemed to have had a bad effect. Infact Eleanor shared with them that after that injury Dumbledore came here and took atleast four weeks to recapture.

He didn't answer any of her queries except saying Don't give into your temptations my child. This was very frustrating for Eleanor but she was happy to have her godfather's company for four undisturbed weeks. It was lunch time when they decided to let Harry rest. A tray of food was going to be sent up for Harry so that he wouldn't exert himself and they left but not before Harry asked Eleanor if he could talk to her in private later on in the day. Eleanor blushed faintly while Ron's eyebrows shooted up, even Hermione smiled but nudged all of them out of Harry's room.

Harry got up late evening and decided to explore the house. He freshened a little and got out of his room. There was a small corridor and another room exactly opposite to his. On the left there was a long corridor and a couple of rooms he could see. On the right there was huge window with the same view of the front of the lawn. He started walking towards the room opposite and saw a curved handwriting which stated_**; Eleanor Carthainn**_. He had an odd feeling of knowing her to be just across his room. He walked down the left side and saw rooms with the name of _Albert Carthainn, Phoenix Carthainn and SB__**, Potters**_…he stopped dead short on seeing his surname on the door and without any hesitation opened the door only to find a shocked Remus who seemed to talking to Tonks rather intimately

_Wotcher Harry! It's good to see you._

Harry blushed red and mumbled something in reply about the room having his name to which Remus understood and explained that Lily used to come often over here and this used to be her room until she married James and then they shared the rooms. Apparently Phoenix and Lily were like family. Tonks excused herself out since it looked like Harry was bursting with questions.

_Moony what happened to my godmother? _Remus replied sadly saying she was murdered personally by Voldemort just a few days before the attack on his house. Harry realized this and suddenly all the pieces fell in his head, his feeling familiar with Eleanor, her eyes felt like he had it seen it somewhere, he suddenly felt excited and guilty.

Eleanor was the daughter of _Phoenix Carthainn and Sirius Black._ She had the same grey eyes as Sirius though hers were clear like a storm developing. He could hit himself for it not clicking soon to him. This explained so much on how she knew about him, his parents. Remus explained that after the attack he had cleaned everything remaining and out it in his room since he thought that Harry would be coming to live here, but Dumbledore had other plans.

Harry felt anxious to meet Eleanor; he didn't know what he would say, apologize for killing her father, thankful for forgiving him. He said a goodbye to Remus and almost ran to Eleanor's door and knocked softly. The door opened in a moment to Eleanor smiling at him and asking him to come in.

He didn't know where to start and Eleanor knew something was wrong and so guided him to her sitting room. Harry didn't pay any attention to his surroundings and let himself being led by her.

With his voice cracking he said, _"You never mentioned about Sirius, you told me more about the task but not of our history. Our parents were best of friends. I am so soryyy…"_

"_Shush Harry just shush, we both don't know a lot about our parents, my father I met him a couple of times at Grimmauld Palace. I atleast got a chance to know him. You never even met your parents. At this they both silently started crying and out of instinct they held each others hands."_ A memory surfaced and Harry was ready to bet Eleanor was having the same memory.

They were in a cottage surrounded by presents; there were small babies sitting near the Christmas tree. There was a boy with dark hair scolding a small girl with raven dark hair while holding her one hand. _El don't, dada come, tell dada_. The girl giggled and put the gift in her mouth. A man with round spectacles came in and said.

"_No Eleanor, these are not to tear open and bite. Behave less like padfoot, Nixie take care of your tigress."_ He scooped both the kids in his arms lovingly placing a kiss on both their heads. At that time two women who were stunningly beautiful entered the room laughing. The woman with red hair took the baby girl and started smothering her with kisses…..

"_Aww Lils, James is getting jealous;"_ said a lazy voice in the background. The woman named Nixie smiled and slide upto Sirius giving him a quick peck and stating that these two kids were going to be rotten with amount of love from all of them….the memory ended there leaving both Harry and Eleanor with something absolutely adorable. Their parents were together, a proof of their friendship, a proof about their love….

It took several minutes to compose themselves and they started reminiscing about their time lost. The foremost question for Eleanor was on her not attending Hogwarts on this she mentioned that Dumbledore didn't want the death eaters or Voldemort to know she had survived since Voldemort wanted to kill both her mom and her. It had something to with the pyramids in Egypt. She further explained that her mom was excellent at ancient magic and during the first war was researching Voldemort's past there since it was a task given to her by the Order. She met her death at the pyramid called the gateway to _**Encontrar**_

She promised a detailed story for later on but not before informing Harry that they were going to start training soon in all the fields by the people appointed personally by Uncle Carthainn and Remus. This excited Harry since he was excited to use the wand twitching in his pocket. They walked hand in hand till the door of her room and decided to join everyone at dinner. They didn't realize the time passed with their talk. They felt complete after a long time….

All things were not lost. This was their beginning, the effort of the light side meeting together…


	5. Chapter 5

AU notes: Hi guys, sorry for the really long delay in writing but I really want to know if I should go ahead with this idea since I want to make this as long as a book.

This is the first time I am asking your opinion and you have complete power to vote if you'd like...

I have everything planned but cant go ahead without your feedback….

So take a hint (u know what I mean)

Also if any of you'll have read What if? Then let me know if I should go in detail of the rats account since the one short as of now is not that long

Waiting guys…

Take care


End file.
